Just one Week
by XDeathsTouch
Summary: What happens when Naruto gets an invitation to spend a week in a mansion, with fifteen other people, that was rumored to be haunted? Narux? SasuxSaku KibaxHinata NejixTen InoxShika.
1. Mail

Desclaimer:No i do not own Naruto...I wish I did!

Narutogirl52:Well this is just an idea that popped into my head while I was reading a story.so hope you like!

summary:what happens when Naruto gets an invitation in the mail to spend 1 week in a haunted mansion with 15 other people what will happen?Narux?SasuxSaku Kibaxhinata Nejixten InoxShika.

* * *

It was a nice peaceful day.A nice day for some outside activity.But one **LAZY **blond was in his house watching tv and eating ramen on the couch."So what should I do today."Naruto said putting his bowl of ramen and getting up to look at his schedual.He found today's date and then looked at what he had planned."First:check mail,get it." He went outside and said hey to the nextdoor neibor who was drinking coffee on the balcony.

Naruto opened his mailbox and took out the mail.That he had not checked since the past week.He skimmed through it and found something interesting.he opened it up and took out the letter.He read through it and then he re-read it:

_**Dear, Mr.Uzumaki,**_

_**You have been chosen to come stay a week at the old Kudusai mansion.If you are wondering what is so special about it, it is told to be a haunted house.Not just you are going to be staying at the kudusai mansion, 15 other people are going to be guests as well.You will be expected to arrive on Saturday the 12 at 3:00 in the afternoon the directions are on the next page.We hope to see you there.And if you stay the longest in the mansion you will win 1,000,000 dollars.**_

_**Sin.**_

Naruto remembered todays date, Saturday the 12th.He ran into his house to pack his clothes and ramen.He got into his car and called his best friend Sasuke to let him know that he was going to go to the haunted house for the week.He dialed the number and then put the phone to his ear.It rang 3 times before Sasuke picked up.

"Hey Sasuke"Naruto said in his normal happy voice.

_"What do you want Naruto?"_ Sasuke said cooly.

"I just wanted to let you know that I am not going to be here for the whole week."

_"Same here" _

"Huh?"

_"I got a letter in the mail telling me that I have been chosen to go to a **haunted **mansion." _

"Me too!" Naruto then started to smile and not pay attention to the road he almost rammed into this old lady in a wheel chair, she had to jump out of the wheel chair.

_"Pay attention to the road idiot!" _Sasuke said hearing all of the things in the backround. (A/N: Because Naruto has a convertable.)

"Oh shit!" Naruto said and then turned around realizing he had missed the turn.

_"Idiot"_

"Shut up." Naruto said stopping at the stop sign.

"Hey Naruto."

Naruto looked to the car next to him and there was Sasuke and Sakura in the car.

"Hey, sakura-chan! I didn't know you were comming too!" Naruto said as happily as ever.

"Yeah I got a letter too." She said and gave her one of her smiles making naruto blush.

"So why are you driving with Sasuke?" Naruto asked Sakura.

"My car go totaled when this person who was parking crashed into it so Sasuke-kun here asked me if I needed a ride." She said and hugged Sasuke.

"Don't hug me woman!" Sasuke said trying to take her hands off of him but it didn't work.

"So,that weird that we all got the invitations." Naruto said.

"Yeah." Sasuke and Sakura said in unison.

"So i'll meet you guys at the mansion."

"Why don't you just follow us?" Sasuke said.

"Sure" Naruto let Sasuke go infron of him and then he followed.

(Sasuke+Sakura)

"So Sasuke-kun, you excited to go to the haunted house?" Sakura said and looked at Sasuke.

"I just hope it's worth my while." Sasuke said calmly.

"Oh.I hope I know somebody else other that you and Naruto."

A while later.

They finally arrived at the mansion. Sasuke parked his car infront of the house and then Naruto parked behind him.They all got out of the cars and then they went up to the front door.sakura knocked twice on the big doors.It was silent then Sasuke knocked a little harder.Again silence.Then naruto knocked on the door real loud and shouted,"IS ANYONE IN THERE?"

"Ok lets enter." Naruto said and opened the door.

"Naruto! You can't just go into people's houses!" Sakura said and hit Naruto on the head.

"Hello?Is anyone there?"Sakura said while entering the house.

BAM!

They all turned around to find the door closed.Sakura inched closer to Sasuke...and so did Naruto.

"Naruto get away from me." Sasuke said and shoved Naruto away from him.

"Oh! So you let Sakura go near you but not me!" Naruto said teasingly, making Sakura and Sasuke blush.

"Anyways, I don't think anyone's here." Sasuke said and then looked around, he saw a lot of spider webs and old items.

"Hello,I didn't know poeple had arrived already." A girl came down from the stairs that were in the center she came down slowly and then went up to the three.

"Hi, My name is haruno Sakura nice to meet you." Sakura said and smiled at the girl.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

_'Uchiha!'_

"And my name is naruto Uzumaki nice to meet you too!" Naruto said and grabbed her hand and shook it.

"Well my name is Sin, the other guests will be arriving soon I will show you to your rooms." she said and went up the stairs.

They all followed behind and then they saw a large hallway and then at the end another staircase."I just want to tell you that two people are going to be in each room."Sin said and then went into the first room to the right.

"And in this room it's going to be Sasuke and Sakura." Sin then left the room and then went into the room across.

"And this will be yours Naruto,and you will be sharing it with me." She said and smiled.

_"Her smile is better than Sakura-chans!" _Naruto thought.

"So the others should be arriving anytime soon so i'll be downstairs. If you need anything just ask." With that she went downstairs...

* * *

Narutoagirl52:well hope you like it so far! I will continue soon!

please review!


	2. Suichi

Desclaimer: No I do not own Naruto...If I did...that would be awesome!

NarutosGirl52:Sorry it took me long to update...one word...school, I have A LOT of homework and so yeah so here is chappie 2!

Recap:

_"Well my name is Sin, the other guests will be arriving soon I will show you to your rooms." she said and went up the stairs._

_They all followed behind and then they saw a large hallway and then at the end another staircase."I just want to tell you that two people are going to be in each room."Sin said and then went into the first room to the right. _

_"And in this room it's going to be Sasuke and Sakura." Sin then left the room and then went into the room across. _

_"And this will be yours Naruto,and you will be sharing it with me." She said and smiled._

_"Her smile is better than Sakura-chans!" Naruto thought. _

_"So the others should be arriving anytime soon so i'll be downstairs. If you need anything just ask." With that she went downstairs..._

"So what should I do now?" Naruto said as he observed the room.

Knock Knock.

"Come in"

"Hey Naruto." Sakura said and smiled.

"Hey Sakura-chan."

"Naruto, am I the only one or does this mansion give me the creeps?"

"It's just you.So I think the rest of the people will be comming soon." Naruto got up from the bed and then went over to Sakura who was over by the door.

"We should go down stairs, Sasuke-Kun is already downstairs." Sakura said heading out the door but turned around to see that Naruto was looking at the floor.

"Naruto, what's wrong?"Sakura said getting worried. (A/N I think Sakura would never say that Lol. OOC Sakura)

"Hn, Oh nothing hehe!" Naruto said and ran over to the door and followed Sakura out the door.

(Down stairs.)

"Damn, everybody's here." Naruto said and saw that everybody was there.

"So, let's all go to the living room and introduce ourselves." Sin said and skipped into the living room.

_"She's very...odd..." Sasuke thought. _

So everybody sat down and then they all looked at each other...they all knew each other?

"Hey, aren't you all in my class?" Sakura and Naruto said in unison. (they all go to the same high school.)

"SASUKE-KUN! I KNEW YOU WOULD FOLLOW ME HERE!"Ino screamed at the top of her lungs causig Sasuke to wince.

"Ino, stop being so troublesome..."Shikamaru said lazly.

"So we all know each other I see." Sin said and then smiled and all of the guys blushed.

_"She's not all that bad looking, I think she's better looking than Ino and Sakura!" Naruto thought. _

"So, let's see, we've got: Hinata,Sasuke,Naruto,Neji,Tenten,Sakura,Ino,Shikmaru,Kiba,Shino,Rock Lee,Chouji,Me,and Gaara? Correct?" Sin said and put down the list.

"Yeah"

"Yup"

"Hn"

"Ok so I'll show you to your rooms later.Right now I'm going to tell you guys a little about this mansion."Sin smiled/grinned.

"Well as you know this hause is haunted, by 15 ghosts, they all were called to spend a week in the house and they were all killed by some unknown reasons and until this day no one knows what happened and you guys were called here to see who will live the longest, Oh and you guys will be staying in the 15 people's/ghosts rooms so if anything weird happends..." She looked to all of them they all looked a little freaked out (A/N Except Sasuke,Neji,and Gaara.)

"Ok I think it's time to get you guys into your rooms, Oh and downstairs there is a TV and some other things so feel free to do anything you want but...just don't go into the attic, Kay?"Sin got up from the seat and went into the dining room.

"And dinner will be done in half an hour so I say why don't you guys look around the house?"

"Hey Sasuke-kun? Do you want to go and look around the house?" Sakura asked Sasuke who was sitting next to her.

"Sure, I wonder why she told us not to go into the attic?" Sasuke said looking at the door Sin went through.

"So we should get started on the downstairs?"Sakura said and then grabbed Sasuke's hand and led him through the door to the basement.

"Shika, you're comming with me!" Ino said and then dragged Shikamaru upstairs.

"I never agreed to go with you..." Shikamaru said.

"Well too bad!" Ino said in an agravated tone.

"S-so Kiba do you want to go and look around the house with me?" Hinata said playing with her fingers.

"Sure!" Kiba said and they went to the basement.

So they all paired up and they were all looking around the house and also the backyard.They all thought that the house was a little creepy and yet it was beautiful.The backyard was full of Florwers of all kind but it also had a cemetary, it had a fountain and a lot of statues and on the side of the house was a house with all kinds of plants and it had a pool.It kinda looked like a mansion. but only one statue and it spit out some sort of red liquid, it freaked everybody out.

_**Kiba and Hinata**_

"S-so KIba how do you l-like the place so far?" Hinata said walking with Kiba through the green house (It that righ?)

"Ah, it's ok." Kiba said looking at his watch.

"Do you have a bad feeling about this place Hinata?" Kiba said looking at her inocent face.

"Yeah, I-I mean it's beautiful but It gives me the creeps." Hinata then rubbed her hands up and down her arms because it was windy out.

"Here." Kiba took off his jacket and put it on Hinata.

"T-thank you." Hinata then blushed.

"We should be getting back,it's been an hour since we met the girl Sin." Kiba said looking at his watch again.

"O-ok"

_**Sakura and Sasuke**_

"So Sasuke-kun how do you like the place so far?" Sakura said hapily as ever.

"It's ok, but I keep getting stares form that girl, Sin." Sasuke said as he saw from the corner of his eye that Sakura turned to look at him.

"Why, well you are good looking." Sakura said and laughed and punched Sasuke on the arm playfully.

"Hn."

"Sasuke-kun we should head back now, it's getting late."Sakura then walked ahead of Sasuke.

_**Naruto **_

"So I wonder what I should do know?" Naruto said as he walked into the kitchen and saw Sin there cooking.

"Hey Sin, whatcha doin?" Naruto said and leaned on the counter.

"I'm cooking."Sin said not even bothering to look up.

"So,how old are you?"

"I'm 17 i'm going to turn 18 in a couple of days, but..."She looked to the floor.

"What's wrong?" Naruto said getting worried.

"Oh, it's nothing...really!"She then smiled and waved her hands.

"Sure...whatever."

"I want to know more about you, you seem like an interesting girl, you're not normal and you're really pretty..."Naruto blushed at the last part.

"W-well, thank you." She smiled.

"Hey Naruto-kun could you do me a favor?" Sin asked turning around.

"Sure."

"Could you go and get the others and get them into the living room?"

"Ok" Naruto smiled.He left the room and went to find everybody.

_"He's so nice to me.Why does **HE **want me to get rid of all of them...Oh no! He was right, I shouldn't get to attached to ANY of them." Sin thought as her face turned solemn._

Naruto POV

"So, I should call all of them now?" Naruto said as he held his chin.

He took a deep breath and shouted, "EVERYBODY PLEASE GET TO THE LIVING ROOM!"

And in a secong everybody was there and they were all panting.

"What's wrong?" Neji asked.

"Nothing I just had to get you all in here because dinners almost ready." Naruto said scratching the back of his head.

"That's it!" Ino said shaking a fist in the air.

"Calm down." Shikamaru said.

"So, when't dinner gonna be ready?" gaara asked.

"In a couple of minutes."

"So we sh-"tenten started but then the power went out.

"Shika!Where are you?"Ino said as she fell onto the couch.

"under you.."Shikamaru said pushing Ino to the other side of the couch.

"Ok, is eveybody here?" Sakura said and then looked around the room.

"Hey! I forgot all about Sin!" Naruto said and then ran into the kitchen.

**Naruto POV**

I ran to the kitchen but she wasn't there and I went upstairs and then I checked all of the rooms but nothing I went back to the hallway and then I saw...a ghost!

_"Hey, are you looking for Sin?" The little ghost asked._

"Yeah, do you know where she is?" I asked, when I looked at her i saw her face clearly and she looked a lot like a younget version of Sin.

_"She's upstairs with our brother Suichi." _

"_our?_" Naruto said and looked at her.

_"Yeah, i'm Sin's younger sister, well I was when I was alive."_

"Oh, well thank you, will you be here later?"

_"yeah" _

"Okay, i'm going to find Sin."

_"Bye," _

I ran up the stairs to the attic and there was another door so I put my ear to the door and then i heard, "So, you're planning to get them in the dark?" I heard Sins voice.

"Yeah." I heard another voice but this one sounded like a guys voice, I think it's Suichi.

"I don't think we should go through with this." I heard Sins voice again.

"What! Don't tell me you've gotten attached to one of them?" he said.

I found a hole in the door and I looked through it and I saw Sin,or what looked like Sins figure and I saw a tall guy he was pale and he had a red plain hearband and black hair, he also had red eyes and what looked like was fangs,

_"So that's Suichi?" I thought._

"I-it's just that the people are so nice and I don't want to hurt them." Sin said.

"I-I didn't think I would have to do this but..." He grabbed Sin and then he pulled her close to him.

"W-what are you doing Suichi!" She said trying to get out the Suichis grasp.

He opened his mouth to show his fangs and then he bit her neck,her eyes grew wide and then they grew small.She fell into his arms and then she fell unconsiouse.

He carried her and then he went twords another door on the other side of the room, but before he left to the other door he said, "Now,you will be under my command."

"I got to go and tell the others!" Naruto went and then ran back into the living room.

Narutosgirl52:Well this is chapter 2 I know i had to leave you all hanging but I will try to continue soon! and if you have any questions ask!

Please review!


	3. Miss me?

NarutosGirl52: Ok, Im sorry for not updating in a looong time! Yeah but now I have the free time and I will probably get them out sooner so yah!

desclaimer: Nope I dont own Naruto...unfortunatly...

* * *

Still Narutos POV

I ran down the stairs and into the livingroom expecting to find the other guys...but they were gone! _' Where the hell could they've gone!' _I thought I ran all throught the house but I couldnt find a single trace of them. _I checked all of their bedrooms, I checked the garden, I checked livingroom, I checked outside...that only leaves one place..'_

I looked over to the basement door and opened it slowly.For some odd reason...they were down there.

"What the hell are you guys doing in the basement!?" I said and ran down the stairs and upto them.

" Well we all heard screams comming from the house and we thought it would be safer in the basement.." Sakura said holding onto Sasuke.

Normal POV

_'Havent ANY of them seen any horror movies lately!? you NEVER go into the basement!' _Naruto thought in his head.

"So Naruto, Wheres Sin?" Neji asked quietly.

"Oh yeah, hehe...about that..."

Naruto then explained to them what he saw in the attic, and saw Sin's younger sister. Also he told them that they should go on a rescue mission but nobody really wanted to go...well some of them did but a couple didnt want to go. _'hmm...we COULD throw Sakura and Ino out of the house...' _Naruto thought in his head, _Nah, that would be too nice..' _

"I say we go and look for Sin." Sasuke said and looked over to Sakura and Ino.

"I'll go too!" They both yelled out automaticly, _'heh, I knew that would work..' _Sasuke thought in his head.

"I say we split up!" Naruto said taking charge.

"Ok, Sasuke You go with Sakura, Ino You go with Shikamaru--

"How troublesome.."Shikamaru said standing next to Ino. _"hey, maybe if Im lucky maybe a ghost will eat her!' _Shikamaru grinned...

"Ok ANYWAY as I was saying, Kiba you go with hinata. Neji you go with Tenten. And i'll go bymyself! Ok got it good!" With that they all walked out of the room to go and search for sin...but they left a cuople of people in the room...

"And of course they forget about the weird ones..." Chouji said and walked off with lee, While Shino and Gaara walked out of the room.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura

"So Sasuke..." Sakura began to blush.

"Yeah."

"Do you actually belive in ghosts?And if you do are you afraid of them.." Sakura said staring at Sasuke.

"Not really.Well, Im gone be honest with you I guess I would be a little bit freeked out if I saw a ghost but I'll belive it when I see I--" Sasuke stopped walking.

"Sasuke are you alright?" Sakura said walking slowly over to Sasuke. She was a little bit scared because he kinda looked a little bit freeky. He had his bangs covering his eyes and his arms looked limp.

Suddenly he quickly pinned her to a wall, "S-sasuke what are you doing?" She said, he could hear the fear in her voice, All he did was smirk.

_"You know, I want you...All these years i've watched you try to get my attention, and when it seemed like I didnt care I really did, I've been watching you all along..." _Sasuke said in a calm but lustful tone.

'S-Sasuke I know this isnt really you...please stop.." Tears were falling from her eyes. his hand slowly started to go up her skirt. _' Why is he doing this! I know this isnt the real Sasuke...'_

"Stop!" Sakura then pushed him to the floor and he layed there for a couple of minutes. She slowly walked over and kneeled in front of him. _'What just happened...?' _Sasuke thought while getting up. he looked over to Sakura sitting on the sloor staring up at him crying. He kneeled down next to her and hugged her.

"Sakura, whats wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"You mean you dont remember?" Sakura asked looking into his eyes.

"No." Sakura then explained everything to him, even what he said to her. In her mind she couldnt get the words out of her head, like he had imprinted them in her mind or something.

"Sasuke, I think there was something inside you..Because you didnt sound like yourself a little.." As she remebered what had just happened she started to cry again, she wihed that he could have said those words to her but when he wasnt possessed.

"Shh, it's ok now, Im fine. And I promise that nothing will hurt you..." He said, he looked into her eyes and he leaned in and kissed her. They kissed for a while and finally split apart, due to hearing a scream.

"Come on! We have to check it out!" Sasuke said and grabbed Sakura's hand and dragged her along the house. _'He's holding my hand! i think im gona faint! Ok Sakura keep calm ...keep calm...Ok Im fine..' _Sakura thought in her head.

"It sounded like a girl." Sasuke said as they stopped in the middle of the hallway. Kiba was on the floor unconscience and Hinata was kneeling down next to him trying to see what was wrong.

"Hinata what happened!?" Sakura said.

"W-we thought we s-saw something a-at the door and K-kiba kinda passed out..." Hinata said calmly.

"So you were the one who screamed?" Sasuke asked.

"No. T-that was K-kiba..." Hinata said and looked over to Kiba.

_'What a loser' _Both Sakura and Sasuke thought.

"Well we should try to wake him up." Sakura said.

"Let me try." Sasuke said and walked over to him..."Hey look porn." Sasuke said in a monotonus tone.

"WHERE!!??" Kiba said sitting up quickly, but then grabbed his head, "And this is why I hate getting up...Huh?" He looked around and saw that they were all staring at him oddly except for Sasuke.

"Um...what happened?" He asked all of them.

"Well you kinda passed out when you thought you saw a ghost and then Sasuke-kun said something about porn and you woke up..." Sakura said trying not to laugh. Kiba was blushing.

"Oh." Kiba looked over to Hinata. "Are you alright Hinata?" Kiba aked looking over to Hinata.

Hiinata started to blush, "Y-yes Kiba." Hinata said and then she helped him up.

"I think we should go and try to find the others." Sakura said. They all started to walk to then hallway until they met a dead end.

"Great, a dead end! how nice!" Kiba said and started to get angry.

"L-lets turn around." Hinata said and then they all agreed. They place was dark since it was around 9:00 at night. They walked throught the dark empty hallways and then got to the end of the hall. "W-what happened t-to the stairs!" Hinata said in shock.

Sasuke,Sakura, and Kiba were staring at the wall in shock. "How is that possible my and Sakura just came up these stairs a while ago.." Sasuke said. _'it seems as if the house is playing tricks on us...' _Sasuke thought.

"Well, we should try going through one of the doors..." Kiba said and looked to the door to his left. '_That's one creepy ass looking door!' _Kiba thought.

"Sure" Sasuke said, he walked over to the door and opened it. Behind the door was a set of stairs _'well, this must lead to the attic..' _

"Should we go up?" Sakura said.

"Of course!" Kiba yelled excited ly and ALMOST ran up the stairs...

"Ladies first." He said and pointed to Sasuke..

_'What and ass..' _Sasuke thought in his head.

"Gays first," Sasuke said and then shoved Kiba up the stairs. _'heh, loser.' _

So they all walked slowly up the stairs. When they got to the to they saw a plain old room, it had a bed in the far right corner, the walls were plain brown color. Also in the middle of a room was a body. They all were a little startled when they saw it. It was dark in the room so they couldnt tell who it was. They all just kinda stood there afraid to move, afraid to breathe.

"I-is someone gona go and check it out?" Sakura asked.

"Hm. I'll go." Sasuke colunteered and walked to the middle of the room. He stopped and kneeled next to the body. The body was on it's front and he flipped it over. "It's S-" Sasuke began but was cut off by a kiss.

"Miss me?"

* * *

Haha, cliffy! What'll happen next! Bwahahah! You'll never know! Lol j/k, I have a lot of ideas for this story so the next one will probably be out soon

NarutosGirl52


End file.
